Untitled
by Cleopatra21780
Summary: An intersting new mutant walks into the mansion and in to Wolvie's life


Title: Untitled (Any ideas let me know)  
  
Arthur: Amazon  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: Only things that are mine are the Plot and Eve  
  
Feedback: Please send me some  
  
Eve stepped into her run down apartment. The faint red glow of bar sign filtered in from the only window in the two-room place. She sighed heavily as she flipped on the light; the bulb fluttering like a strobe before it makes up its mind and stays on. Eve flopped down on the bed letting her frustration drain from her lithe form. Reaching over and hitting the play button on the answering machine she waited for the messages to play out.  
  
**BEEP**  
  
Ms. Cross this is your landlord, your rent is due. If I have to come up there and squeeze my money outta that pretty little neck of yours I will. Slide the check under my door by midnight tonight.  
  
**BEEP**  
  
"Asshole." She murmured.  
  
**BEEP**  
  
Eve, honey, this is Meg, we're short one tonight. Think you could fill in for me, please. Thanks.  
  
**BEEP**  
  
Eve sighed and pushed herself off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom to change as the last message started to play.  
  
**BEEP**  
  
Evelyn this is your mother...  
  
The message didn't have time to finish as the machine went flying across the room after receiving a pointed look from Eve. It smashed against the far wall, sending pieces flying across the room.  
  
"Damn," She walked over to the smashed machine examining the broken pieces. "Well that makes number seven." She dropped the broken pieces, grabbing her coat that neatly covered her hip huggers and long sleeve crop top. She'd worry about getting a new answering machine later.  
  
**********  
  
The bar was dark and smoky, but that didn't seem to bother the men playing pool in the back. In fact they seemed to prefer it like that, using the smoke and dim lighting to blend into the background.  
  
Logan crossed his arms over his chest; the pool stick carefully nestled in the crook of his left arm. His patience was quickly growing thin with his companion.  
  
"Will ya take the shot, we don't have all night Cajun."  
  
"Give me time, dis take style." Remy smiled up at Logan.  
  
Logan growled and downed the rest of his beer. He hated playing pool with Remy. It took him a good hour to figure out a single shot, and that was if he had a shot, it took him twice as long if he had to get creative. Right now he was being creative. Logan had half a mind to shove a fist in his face, claws and all, just to give him a little incentive to get a move on it, but all that was forgotten when a loud crash resounded from the front of the bar.  
  
Remy and Logan turned their attention toward the commotion. There in the front was a biker looking guy with a large round belly, barely covered by a black T-shirt. He was looming over a brunette waitress, broken beer mugs laid at between their feet. Logan strained to hear what the biker was saying to the waitress, but the background noise was too loud. Whatever it was the brunette didn't seem to like it. She barely had to look at him twice before he went flying backwards. The act seemed to startle the biker but didn't seem to faze him. The next words he said Logan heard very clearly.  
  
"Why you little mutant freak." He charged at her and was thrown back again, but this time his friends were ready and attacked her from behind. When she was on the floor the biker landed a swift kick in her gut; she curled herself into a ball on the floor.  
  
"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not polite to hit a lady." Logan stated in a low growl making his way through the crowd.  
  
"Stay outta this." The biker replied.  
  
"I would, but this looks like too much fun." Logan told him wryly. "Get her out of here Cajun."  
  
Remy nodded and picked the fallen girl up off the floor. Logan balled his fits and let the claws slide out.  
  
"Now lets have some fun."  
  
**************  
  
Eve groaned as she slowly drifted to consciousness, her whole body hurt and it didn't help that there were two voices arguing above her.  
  
"Will you two shut up." She moaned, sitting up. She slowly opened her eyes and shut them again when she recognized the two men in front of her.  
  
"Easy der chere." Remy smiled and helped her up.  
  
"I should have know it was you two." She shook her head. Slowly she touched her face feeling the large black and blue welt on the side of her cheek.  
  
"Wasn't us who started the fight." Eve's gray eyes met Logan's. She could see the concern hidden in their icy depths.  
  
"He was hitting on me, I was just…." She stammered.  
  
Logan walked over to her and touched the bruise on her face. "We know darlin but they would have killed you tonight. Why won't you take Chuck up on his offer?"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHY!" Eve growled jumping up. She grabbed her side and nearly fell back against the couch again.  
  
"You've probably got a few cracked ribs, maybe even broken." Logan gently put an arm around her waist. "We can take you to the hospital, or we can let Hank take a look at ya."  
  
"You're not going to give up are you." She smirked at him.  
  
"Not in dis life time chere." Remy laughed watching the two.  
  
"Fine take me to see Big Blue."  
  
"You are very lucky, young lady." Beast told Eve as he applied the last of the smelly green poultice to the bruise on her face. Eve rolled her eyes at Beasts words, causing the Beast to glare at her. "I want you to rest for a couple of days. The bruises on your ribs should be better…"  
  
"Beast, I'll be fine. I'll stay home and watch Oprah for a week." Eve smiled up at the big, blue furred doctor.  
  
"You're staying here." Logan spoke up from the dark corner he was standing in.  
  
Eve let out a rush of air, turning slowly to face Logan. "Says who?"  
  
"I don't trust you staying at that rat trap you call an apartment with those thugs loose." He growled.  
  
Holding her side Eve hoped off the examination table. "I thought we already had this discussion."  
  
"We did but it doesn't mean we agreed on anything."  
  
Beast just shook his head listening to Eve and Logan argue. It didn't take a telepath to see that the two of them were attracted to each other. Beast sighed as he heard the argument come to a close.  
  
"FINE!" Eve shouted as she left.  
  
"FINE!" Logan shouted back, and stormed out after Eve.  
  
Beast grinned to himself. Things had just gotten a little more interesting around the mansion. 


End file.
